Beaten
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Everyone is living with their parents. Max, Iggy, and Nudge take a road trip to visit Fang in Chicago and find something they'd least expect. Something horrible. WARNING violence involved.
1. IMs

**A/N:** **I know the whole finding the Flock's parents thing has been done before, but please, still readit, cuz ths is a different version. And i've had this idea bouncing around in my head for sometime now, so i didn't steal anything.**

**Here's a little story for y'all. Bob thought that he could claim JP's story for his own. JP found out. JP sent his big bad body guards to kick Bob's . Bob has been roasted over an open fire and thrown into a ditch for those people on TV to find him. They suspect nothing.**

**Trust me: I don't want to be like Bob, and neither do you.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OTHER FUTURE REFERENCES!!**

**I DO OWN THIS CRAZY/SADIST IDEA!!**

* * *

Chapter One- IMs

Everyone's parents have been found. It took about half a year. Angel and Gazzy's mom died, and it turns out that their dad didn't want to give them up; their mom went behind his back and did it for money. They live in a suburb outside of New York City now, and Angel and Gazzy have never been happier. (Total and Akilia, too. They won't part with Angel. Who would've guessed?)

That really was Nudge's mom back in Arizona, and she's the best mom I think out of anyone else's. The moment she laid eyes on Nudge, she wrapped her arms around her and murmured "Monique, my baby, I knew you would find me." Nudge's mom even moved closer to Dr. Martinez, so that her, Iggy, and I can all still be together.

Yes, I said Iggy. He didn't want to go back to his parents, so _my_ mom offered him a room. He jumped at the offer, and I can hear him snoring across the hall from mine and Ella's room at night, or blaring Eminem. I just got my driver licenses, and Iggy, Nudge, and I were thinking about a road trip to see Fang in Chicago and the Gasman and Angel in NYC. Spring break starts next week, and I want to try out my new wheels. (Mom's old minivan, but who cares? It can move! …Slowly…)

We all instant message, and I still had our last conversation up.

_siblingsinNYC has signed into chat._

_MaxRide&IgGsTeR has signed into chat._

_NudgeChannelisturnedon has signed into chat._

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Heyy guys!! Wats up??

NudgeChannelisturnedon: Nutin. But you know that already, cuz I just saw you, like two minutes ago, you know? Actually, it wuz more like two hours, but w/e.

You know, I really like IMing. Can you believe it? Its like, totally not me!!

siblingsinNYC: yeah, we get it Nudge. Its AnGeL!!

NudgeChannelisturnedon: Hiya!!

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Hi, where's Gazzy?

siblingsinNYC: He's grounded for setting off a bomb. He says sorry and he'll talk to you guys next time. Where's Fang??

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Idk. He was suppose to be on thirty minutes ago. Iggy wanted to tell him about this girl.

She's really hot. That was Iggy. Hey guys!!

NudgeChannelisturnedon: Heyy Iggy!! I miss you!! Lol jk I live like, a block away from you!! Haha rofl!!

siblingsinNYC: Hey Iggy. Gazzy really misses you. So do I.

_Fanganator has signed into chat._

Fanganator: Sorry, I'm late.

siblingsinNYC: Why were you late?

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Yeah, I really wanted to tell you about this hot girl!! Geesh, man…

Fanganator: That had better be Iggy, and I lost track of time. Sorry.

NudgeChannelisturnedon: W/E. I g2g, sorry guys, supper is ready!! Ttyl!! Bye!! I'll miss you… except for Max and Iggy, who I'll see, like tomorrow, but w/e!! BYE!! My mom says hi!! Bye! I really g2g now!! Sorry!! BYE-BYE!!

_NudgeChannelisturnedon has signed out of chat._

siblingsinNYC: Ok… that was… Nudgy…. Well, I g2g too. Its, like, bedtime! Bye!!

_siblingsinNYC has signed out of chat._

Fanganator: Sorry for being late. Maybe we can talk next time. I g2g tho.

_Fanganator has signed out of chat._

--

I sighed as Iggy entered the room. "What are you doing on the computer? We don't IM tonight." It still freaks me out that he can always tell where I am. Maybe he's faking the whole blind thing…

"I'm trying to figure out Fang. He's so distant." I yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock. "11:11, Ig. Make a wish."

"I wish that we get to see Fang, and that he's okay." Iggy muttered.

"Yeah, me too."


	2. You're Blind

**A/N: Yall should love me!! This is the fastest I've ever updated!! Praise me!! lol jkjk u don't have to praise me. but u can add me on myspace. ;)**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN!! maximum ride or IM or anything else u freaks can pin on me! lol jkjk ur not ALL freaks! wiggles eyebrows**

**CLAIMER: IDEAS ARE ALL MINE!! NO COPYING!! **

* * *

It was my favorite day of the week. The day where all the Flock got on IM and chatted. I just hoped that Fang would actually be on time this time. Iggy pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"You on yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm just signing in right now."

_MaxRide&IgGsTeR has signed into chat._

_siblingsinNYC has signed into chat._

_NudgeChannelisturnedon has signed into chat._

NudgeChannelisturnedon: Heyya!! Wat is up?!

siblingsinNYC: Hi Nudge!! :) its Angel!!

And Gazzy!! Hi Iggy!!

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Hey! Wats up, Gasser? it's the Iggster!!

Hi, its Max!! I miss all of you!! R u getting good grades? Gazzy, have u been making bombs? Cuz ur not suppose to!!

siblingsinNYC: I know!! Geesh, Max! don't u trust me?!

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: No. R u both getting good grades?

siblingsinNYC: Yes, Max. Its Angel. I'm telling u the truth. Have u heard Relient K? They r my new fav band!!

NudgeChannelisturnedon: OMG!! YES!! THEY ARE AWESOME!! AND THAT ONE DUDE IS TTLY HAWT!! Like my bf!!

siblingsinNYC: OMG, u have a bf!! Is he cute? Wats his name!!

NudgeChannelisturnedon: he is AdOrAbLe!! His name is Josh and he is like the bestest bf that a gurl could have!! Squeal!!

siblingsinNYC: lol heyy Max, r u guys coming to visit any time soon? I really want to see you!!

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: Ya. Spring Break officially starts 2moro!! So me, Iggy, and Nudge r gonna visit Fang in Chicago and drag him up to visit u 2 in NYC!!

siblingsinNYC: omg so cool!! How long is ur vacation anyway?!

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: 3 weeks!! We're having a school renovation. It mite even be a month or so!! How cool is that!!

siblingsinNYC: OMG cool!!

NudgeChannelisturnedon: Hey guys I g2g!! Cu soon!! Miss u!! kisses for angel and gazzy!! XOXO!! BYE!!

_NudgeChannelisturnedon has signed out of chat._

siblingsinNYC: Where is Fang, btw??

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: idk he's never on anymore. He's probably just busy with school and his mom and stuff.

siblingsinNYC: Yea, probably. Anyways we g2g 2. I luv u Max!! and Iggy 2!! Gazzy says bye and he misses u guys!! Luv u!!

_siblingsinNYC has signed out of chat._

MaxRide&IgGsTeR: bye.

FANG!! I HATE UR GUTS!! WHY CAN'T U JUST BE HERE FOR ONCE!! MAYBE I NEED U!!

_MaxRide&IgGsTeR has signed out of chat._

"Max? You okay?" Iggy asked nervously. He had heard my angry typing.

I took a deep breath. "Get our stuff. I'll go get Nudge. We're leaving NOW."

* * *

My knuckles were white from clutching the wheel so tightly. I knew deep down inside me that something had to be wrong. Fang wouldn't just not IM. He'd get on, no matter what. At least, that's what I assume. I don't really know. I just know that I'm worried that maybe Fang was in an accident. Maybe the School reformed and captured him. Maybe--

"Do you want me to take a turn?" Iggy asked.

"What? You don't even have a license!" I exclaimed.

"And you're blind." Nudge interjected.

"I'm almost sixteen-" Iggy said.

"But you're blind." Nudge said again.

"-And I know how to drive-"

"But you're blind." Nudge leaned forward from the backseat.

"-I can tell you're stressed. I'd probably do a better job than you-"

"You're blind." Nudge rolled her eyes.

"-Nudge could tell me what to do, and you could chill in the backseat-"

"You. Are. Blind."

"-Besides, it'd only be for a few hours. You've already driven most of the way."

I blinked. "But you're blind."

Nudge huffed, and leaned back, arms crossed.

"Really? I haven't noticed. Oh, never mind, then. Maybe I _shouldn't_ drive."

"Okay." I answered and concentrated on the road. I heard Iggy sigh, and I thought I missed something, but I didn't care. I had to get to Fang.

* * *

"Hey, Ig, can you find Fang's address for me? Its on the dashboard somewhere."

"Sure thing, Max." His hand blindly reached around until it clasped upon a paper. "Is this it?" He handed it to me.

I studied it. "Yup. Wake up, Nudge. We're almost there."

"Mhm. Five minutes."

"No now. Do you want to see Fang or not?"

She sat bolt upright and squealed. "Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see him! I bet he's changed so much! His hair might be short and cute, and he'll be taller, probably, maybe even as tall as you, Iggy. And I'll bet he has a really awesome girlfriend, and his mom will be so cool, just you wait!"

I laughed as I turned down Fang's street, but stopped. It was weird. Most of these houses resembled giant cardboard boxes. It was a very poor neighborhood, you could tell. My nerves shot up.

"Max, are you sure you got the right street?" Nudge questioned.

"Yeah. This is Fang's house." I pulled up to a brick house with a single light on in the living room.

"What? This is a dump!" Nudge gasped.

"Why would he lie about where he lived?" Iggy asked, "Unless…"

"Whatever," I said, "Let's just go see who's home."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! NOW NOW NOW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

**Heres some jokes to make you guys laugh!!**

Bob was in trouble. He forgot his wedding anniversary. His wife was  
really pissed.

She told him "Tomorrow morning, I expect to find a gift in the  
driveway that goes from 0 to 200 in 6 seconds AND IT BETTER BE THERE !!"

The next morning he got up early and left for work. When his wife woke  
up, she looked out the window and sure enough there was a box  
gift-wrapped in the middle of the driveway.

Confused, the wife put on her robe and ran out to the driveway, brought  
the box back in the house.

She opened it and found a brand new bathroom scale.

Bob has been missing since Friday.

And since around where i live, we got a heck of a lot of rednecks (me too sometime)

You might be a redneck if... you have more than one brother named Daryl.

**...** you think fast food is hitting a possum at 65 mph.

... you take a six pack cooler to church.

... on your first date you had to ask your dad to borrow the keys to the tractor.

... anyone in your family died after saying "Hey yall, watch this!"

If any of you guys can guess what sate I live in, I'll let you name any future characters I may or may not come up with. lol haha to you!!

(hint: I'm NOT southern!!)


	3. It's Never Alright

**A/N: We have a winner!! Julie AV guessed #! and got it right!! lol go look it up urselves. Xcept she didn't name what i asked her to name, so i picked the name.**

**Also, here's a big shoutout to all you reviewers!! THANKS!!**

**And, last but most certainly not least, a note to One of the Populace- WoW. that song is really amazing, and i've never heard it before. its just so i don't know what word to use.  
I have heard the song Concrete Angel before, andI sorta based the story on it a little bit. I watched the Sims video, and that was so sad!! I think its worse than the actual video!! I was crying!! And that song the Christmas Shoes!! You won the dare... I have Alyssa Lies on my ipod.**

As I approached the door, I could hear a dog bark viciously.

Iggy laughed nervously. "Think its friendly?"

Nudge gulped, but otherwise didn't say _anything_.

_We were screwed._

I placed one trembling hand on the knocker, and well, _knocked_. The barking continued before a harsh "Shut up!" was heard. Finally, the door opened a crack, and a woman peeked out.

"Can I help you?" She asked icily. I could only see bloodshot eyes and chapped lips, but I could smell smoke on her breath. Gross.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out, girl!" The woman hissed at me. Confused I stammered again.

"Uh… I just… is Fnick around?"

"Fnick? You mean _Nick_? Yeah, he's up in his room. What do you freaks want with him?" The dog began barking again.

"We're his friends from school." Iggy improvised. "He asked us to come over."

"At midnight?" The woman asked skeptically. Oh _shit_. I forgot about the time. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Mom? Who's at the door? Shh, Coda. You're alright." The dog quit barking, and someone approached the door. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the familiar voice.

"Nick! I told you to stay in your room!" The lady at the door screeched, and Nudge jumped in surprise.

"Who's at the door?" Fang asked again, trying to push past his mother.

"Some _friends_ from school. Why the hell do you have them come over at midnight? Are you that dumb? I didn't even knew you _had_ friends." Fang's mom sneered, and started to close the door.

A hand shot out. "I'm gonna talk to them. See you later." The door was pulled open, and dark figure walked out.

"Don't bother coming back, then!" The woman started to slam the door, but before she could, a pit bull trotted out.

I blinked in shocked at the boy standing before me. Well, _towering over me _is a bit more appropriate. Fang was almost as tall as Iggy now. I stared up at him in disbelief.

"Its you, its really you!" Nudge whispered.

"Yeah, its me, but let's get away from this dump so we can talk. Please." Fang grinned, and I could swear my heart stopped beating. _Again_.

Without another word, he led us away into the night.

--

We ended up in a vacant parking lot on the other side of town. Fang leaned against the chain-linked fence and looked at me, daring me to say something.

"How've you been?" I gulped. I was so nervous. Fang felt like a different person; apprehensive and weary.

He shrugged melancholically. "Better."

"We've missed you." I said quietly.

Fang smiled, but otherwise said nothing.

Iggy finally asked the question that had been nagging me. "What's with your mom?"

Fang shrugged again. "She's had a rough week."

I gave him my _I-know-you're-lying-so-tell-the-truth _glare. "I think it's a bit more than that."

"Oh my gosh, Fang! Your dog is so adorable and sweet! Is he like your guard dog or something? What's his name? I didn't know pit bulls were so sweet! How old is he? Or is he a she? But whatever he or she is, they are cute!" Nudge was kneeling by the dog, letting him lick her.

Fang chuckled. "_His _name is Coda, and why don't you take him for a walk? The neighborhood isn't that big, and he'll stick with you."

"Really?! I can! You'll let me?! Oh, thank you, thank you, Fang! Come on, Coda!!" Nudge squealed and took off, with Coda trotting at her heels.

"Now tell us what really is going on." Iggy wasted no time.

Fang hesitated. "That lady-- was my mom."

"No dip, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "Why was she yelling?"

"Rough week." Fang rolled his shoulders back.

"Tell. The. Truth." I studied Fang. "Is that a black eye?" I moved closer. His eye was swollen with a deep purple bruise under it. "Did you get into a fight?"

Fang glared down at me. "You could say that."

"Come on, man! You can tell us! What happened to you?" Iggy exclaimed furiously.

Fang blinked. "You wouldn't want to know," he muttered.

"Try us." Iggy snarled.

Fang rolled us his sleeves. There were deep bruises and cuts everywhere. I was appalled. Iggy reached out and ran his hands delicately over Fang's arms. "What happened to you?"

"Fang…" I reached out to hug him, but he pulled away.

"Don't." He warned.

"Is that all of your bruises?" Iggy questioned.

Fang shook his head and slowly raised his shirt. I gagged. His ribs were showing badly, but the three discolored bruises were the most disturbing. Before I could take a closer look, Fang yanked his shirt down and walked a few steps away.

"How." I simply stated.

"My mom's boyfriend." Fang's bangs hid his face, making him appear mysterious. "I got to go. Tell Nudge to drop off Coda at my house later." With that Fang took off running.

I wanted to chase after him, but Iggy grabbed my arm. "He's Fang. He'll be alright."

I sighed. "I know. I just wish… I don't know… I just wish that he didn't have all the bad stuff happen to him. I want to wake up and not worry if he's gonna be alive the rest of the day."

"Tell me about it. How bad does it look?" Iggy sat down.

"Bad. He's skinny, and there are so many bruises, Ig, I'm scared for him." I felt salty teardrops fall down my face, and Iggy wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Shh," he soothed me, "We'll talk to him tomorrow. It's gonna be alright, Max. It always is."

I nodded into his chest, but I knew that wasn't the truth. If everything was alright, then we wouldn't have grown up in cages. We'd all be living normal lives and not worry about saving the damn world! It has never been, and never will be alright.

* * *

**Gosh, I hope that chapter didn't suck!! I was having problems writing it... so yea... I want atlest ten reviews!! SO REVIEW!! **

**And everyone must listen to Hero (Red Pill Mix) by Superchick!! Its frickin awesome!! If you don't, I'll hunt you down with a spork and stab your eyes out, then roast them and give them to unsuspecting kids as marshmallows!! lmao**


	4. Jake

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile!!! I am a very busy person with basketball season and Confirmation!!!! lol I worked long and hard on this chapter, so u people better like it!!! lol jkjk but u BETTER REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, OR FOX, OR THE BEARS!!!!!!**

**CLAIMER: IDEA: MINE!!!!!!!!!! FANG: MIN--- JPS. ='(**

* * *

FANG'S POV

I tore down alleyways and raced through those bad neighborhoods, most worse than mine. I knew the streets by heart; I practically lived in them. I hid out when my mom's boyfriend was drunk, and started hitting me again.

I would hit him back, except if I did, then my mom would throw me out. I wouldn't have a home, and there is no way that I'm going to beg at Max's feet, asking her to take me in again. Yeah, I knew she would in a heartbeat, but I can't seem weaker than her, even though I know I am.

I shook my head and sighed. God, is Max gonna kill me for this.

It was almost morning. I picked an abandoned doorway to crawl up in. _I'll just sleep here until school starts. _I thought with a yawn, as my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of wing beats. My eyes snapped open, and Max stood over me, aghast. "Fang…" she whispered. "Why didn't you leave?" She crouched beside me.

"How could I?" Slowly, I unfolded my wings, gasping from the pain.

Max breathed in in horror and reached out. "Fang… your wings!" I shut my eyes. Max was staring at puffy scars, cuts so deep, dried over with blood, places missing feathers.

"Can you fly?"

My silence was enough of an answer.

"Why couldn't you tell me? Don't you trust me? I thought we were best friends, Fang!"

I growled. _We're more than that, Max, and you know it. _"I couldn't."

"Why not!" Max was suddenly angry, as if this was my fault. _Who's the one that had to leave me? Who's the one who wanted to find everyone's parents in the first place?_

"What was I suppose to say?! Max, come help me! I'm hurt!" I glared at her. "I don't think so."

"You could've told me at least."

I rolled my eyes. "And what would you have done?"

Max huffed. I laughed irately. We both knew the answer to that one.

"Well? What happens now?" Max eyes were glazed over, but I don't know if it was from withheld tears, or if she was just deep in thought.

"I go to school." I stood up and walked off. Max followed.

"What about me, Nudge, and Iggy? And Coda?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Is he at my house?"

"Who, Iggy? No--" Max looked puzzled. I could scream.

"No! Coda!" I snapped, and Max looked taken aback.

"Yeah… why?"

"I got go." I started to sprint home, but Max kept pace with me.

"Where are we going?"

I didn't answer. I needed to make sure that Coda is okay. He is my best friend in this life, and if anything happened to him…

"Wait here." I ordered, leaving Max on the steps. I threw open the unlocked door, and looked around for Coda. I heard a dog yelp and ran into the kitchen.

David, my mom's boyfriend, was standing there, laughing. Coda, on the other hand, was crawling under the table to hide.

"What did you do?!" I screamed.

"Oh, is Nick worried about his doggy? Don't worry, I just taught it some discipline. Just like I'll teach you!" His laughter changed to a threat, and David took a swing at me. I easily dodged it, but David was clever.

He grabbed my wing, and pulled me closer to him, so I could smell the whiskey on his breath. David grabbed a kitchen knife as I tried to squirm away.

"Not so fast, Nicky! I'm not through with your lesson yet!" David chuckled and pulled me into a headlock.

He brought the knife so its point was hovering over my cheek. Slowly, it was brought down by cold merciless hands, starting from my eye all the way down to my jaw. The blood trickling down my face brought shudders and David laughed again. "Want a little more?" I couldn't believe he was being this careless, letting my face show more than just a few bruises. A cut someone would surely talk about.

But all my thoughts were soon interrupted by a shooting pain in my shoulder. I fell to the floor, and I heard Coda whimper.

"Get Max, Coda. You can do it. Get… Max…" My voice trailed off when David's foot shoved the knife in deeper and blackness enveloped me.

* * *

MAX'S POV

I was standing awkwardly at the bottom of the steps when Coda came running down the steps barking.

"Fang? Can I come in now?" Coda circled me, and growled. "What wrong with you?"

He started to go up the steps, but then looked back at me. "Weird dog," I muttered, but then Coda barked. It was almost like he wanted me to follow him…

Coda barked again. "Okay, okay I'm coming. Geesh, hold your horses."

I went up the steps after Coda and called, "Fang? You there?"

No answer.

I walked into the living room. Coda was waiting for me at the entrance to another room. He growled and I heard footsteps.

"Fang! Why didn't you answer…" I trailed off. A 30-some man stood there, with blood on his shoes.

"Hello. You must be one of Nick's friends. He's not home right now, so can you please leave before I call the cops and report a breaking-and-entering?" The man smirked.

"Bastard!" I screamed, "Where's Fang?!" I charged at him, and with one swift blow, he was on the carpet, knocked out. I sprinted into the kitchen but stopped dead in my tracks.

Fang was lying there, a knife in his shoulder blade next to his left wing.

"Max?" Fang muttered. He tried to roll over, but I quickly stopped him.

"Hold still Fang. Let me help you." I had to move fast.

Hastily I yanked the knife out of his wing and pulled his shirt off. Fang groaned.

"You're okay. I'm going to stop the bleeding, alright?" I murmured as I folded his shirt over the wound and pressed down hard. It wasn't too deep, not like before. I closed my eyes, and the flashback started.

_The other paramedic shone a small flashlight into Fang's eyes, and I realized Fang was truly unconscious. My sense of fear and danger escalated: Not only were we about to enter a hospital, which would freak us all out, but it might end up being for nothing._

_Because Fang could die anyway._

"Max?" Fang's voice was hoarse.

"Yeah?" I gulped. I almost lost it for a second.

"There's stuff in the bathroom you could use. Down the hall, last door on the left." Fang groaned again, so I hurried down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bunch of stuff that looked helpful. Quickly, I ran back to Fang, my arms full of supplies.

"Okay, I got the…" I looked around. There was blood on the floor, but no Fang. Shit. His mom's boyfriend was still unconscious, so where the hell was Fang?

"I'm out here." Fang's voice called from another room.

I sighed and followed Fang's voice into a bedroom. It was painted black (no surprise there) and had pictures of girls in bikinis and motorcycles on the walls. Whoa.

"What are you doing?" Fang was sitting on the bed, cigarette and lighter in hand.

"Huh?" Fang managed to light his cigarette, and took a deep breath.

"You're gonna die!" I screeched.

Fang chuckled, like he used to when we were escapees on the run. "Yup. So why don't I just speed up the process? Isn't there some famous book or something that says 'Y'all smoke it to enjoy it. I smoke it to die'?"

I glared at him. "Let me fix your shoulder. Lay down." I commanded.

Fang smirked but complied. I slowly cleansed his wound and wrapped it. I heard him groan once I began wrapping it, but then he was fine.

You know, I've never noticed how lean he was, or how his shoulder muscles were so…. I don't know… hot.

"You done yet?" Fang's voice brought me out of my daydream.

"Uh… yeah. I'm done." I could feel my face getting red, so I turned away as Fang stood up and rummaged through his closet to find a shirt.

I studied the room more closely. It had a king sized torn mattress with a Bears blanket over it, a desk, and a row of bookshelves. Clothes were lying everywhere. This room didn't match the Fang I grew up with. This room matched Nick, the boy that smokes and gets beaten.

"So, when are you leaving?" Fang asked, rather rudely. He had found a black Fox shirt to wear.

"You mean you're not coming with me?" I asked.

Fang smirked. "Why would you want me? I smoke, I drink--"

"You WHAT?!" I screamed.

Fang continued as if I didn't interrupt, "I can't even fly, Max! Face it, I'm worthless."

"Do you have any friends here that would care if you left? Any girlfriends that you can't leave? Is that why you won't come with us?" I was running out of reasons he couldn't leave. Any normal person would jump at the chance of leaving a life of poverty. But then again, Fang wasn't what you'd call _normal_.

Fang glared at me through his bangs. "I've never had a girlfriend. Nor do I want one."

_What about the Red-Headed Wonder? Was she a girlfriend? _I was tempted to snarl, but instead I said, "Do you have any friends?"

"Coda. And Jake _was_ my friend." Fang looked away.

"Who's Jake?" I asked quietly.

"He went to my school. He always went out of his way to be my friend. One time he came over here when David was… in a bad mood. We got in a fight, David verse Jake and me, and David…" Fang stopped. "Jake died that night, Max. David _killed_ him."

* * *

**So, how was it??? was it worth waiting for???**

**i like it anyways. lol not like i'm cocky or anything.... =)**

**REVIEW.**


	5. Fighting and a Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile. I had basketball and volleyball and Xmas shopping.... so again, sorry!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only wish.**

**Claimer: I own Coda, Jake, David, Fang's mom, any other characters and this idea.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

"What do you mean?" I was horrified. David killed someone?

"Not that hard to figure out, Max," Fang said sarcastically, "David lost control. He threw Jake against the wall as hard as he could. Jake never got back up."

"What did you tell his parents?" I murmured.

Fang's harsh laugh pierced my ears. "Nothing. We said he left my house at nine 'o'clock. He just never made it home." Fang paused, "I had to bury him, Max. Do you know how hard that was? Jake was my only friend, besides the Flock, and I was the one to bury him!"

Fang was screaming at me, at the top of his lungs. By the time he was finished, I saw tears roll down his face. He collapsed on the bed, his face hidden in his pillow.

"Fang, don't--" I tried, but I was cut off.

"My fault. All my fault." Fang's voice was muffled.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

Fang sighed. "I could have prevented it!"

"Is that why you smoke and drink? Because you want to forget?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

Fang didn't answer.

I took that as my response.

"Fang, don't do this to yourself. You're hurting yourself." I laid my hand on his back.

"Ha! That's funny! I don't remember hurting myself, but I sure as hell remember hurting Jake!" Fang yelled.

"Stop." I ordered softly.

"Make me."

"Make me make you." I snarled.

"Make me make you make me."

I smiled. "We're getting nowhere."

"Maybe _I'm_ getting somewhere." Fang growled.

"And where would that be?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten there yet." Fang sat up.

I grinned. "Well, where are you planning on going?"

Fang shrugged. "Here or there."

I raised one eyebrow. "Which one in particular?"

Fang looked indecisive. "Th…. Here. Here most definitely."

My eyebrow raised more. "Since when do you use "most definitely", Mr. Prep?"

Fang laughed a hard short laugh. "Since I came to Chicago."

"Oh I see. So these Chicagoans changed you, huh?" I stood up, hands on my hip in a very-unlike me fashion.

"Looks like it." Fang gave me a small grin.

"Huh. What else did they change about you?"

"A lot of things." Fang whispered, "I'm sorry, Max."

I ignored him. "Come home with me."

"What? Max---"

I cut him off. "You'll live with Mom, Ella, Iggy, and me. I'll buy you whatever car you want, and it'll be just like the old days. We'll be best friends again."

The phone interrupted what he was about to say. He let it ring until the caller left a message.

"Hey, Nick! You haven't been at school for a week now, and I'm worried." A high pitched girl's voice squeaked.

"Who's that?" I asked, sounding mean, even to my own ears.

Fang shrugged. "Amanda maybe? Or Alexa?"

The voice continued. "So yeah, just wanted to give you a call, see how everything is. Call me ASAP!!! Alright? It's Caitlyn, by the way. My number is 791-238-9263! Bye!"

"Amanda , huh?" I said sourly.

"Why should you care?" Fang muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Because I'm your friend, that's why! And Amanda, Alexa, and _Caitlyn _don't sound like friends! They sound like girls you're sleeping with!" I gasped the second that came out of my mouth. I shouldn't have accused Fang of that.

Fang gave me a look. "Why can't you understand?!"

"Understand what?" I asked, puzzled.

Fang jumped up. I again took notice of the fact that he is a more than a foot taller than me.

"I have always wanted more than just your friendship! Since we were fourteen, I have been head over heels in love with you! But of course, you can't get that through your think head!" Fang shouted at me.

I could think. I could only stutter, "W-why didn't y-you tell me?"

"I tried. I tried so hard, Max! But you never grasped the thought that maybe I wanted something more," Fang glared daggers at me.

"I'm sorry, Fang. Maybe it can still work out. I love you, I always have--" He cut me off.

"It's too late for apologies," He glanced at the phone, "I can get any damn girl I want to come over here right now."

"So you _do_ sleep with them?!" I screamed, aghast.

Fang was the one who looked take aback now. "How could you accuse me of that? I have _never_ done that!"

"F- I'm- You got to under-…. Sorry." The words wouldn't come.

Fang sighed his next words. "Just leave, Max. Please."

I complied silently. It hurt to see Fang this mad.

I noticed David sprawled out before I walked out the door. I spun around.

"I'll take care of it." Fang said huskily, reading my mind.

"Ya sure?" Tears were filling my eyes.

He nodded. "I'll…. catch ya later, Maximum."

"Sure."

Fang watched me walk down the steps from the doorway. Once I reached the sidewalk, I turned around. Fang raised one hand. I smiled and waved. He offered a microscopic, crooked grin before he shut the door.

* * *

I knew that I shouldn't leave him, but I figured he'd be okay for a little bit.

Boy, was I wrong.

* * *

**And there yall go!!!! Hope its good!!!!**

**And in case I don't post, have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**(and don't worry, if a fat man in a red suit comes after you with a gun, don't fret!! it just means you didn't review, and Santa is getting me my Christmas present!! lol jkjk I'm on the naughty list, so that would never happen!! Santa hates me after I lit the fireplace two Christmas's ago... it was funny, tho...)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. It's Taken Care Of

**Ya, ya, ya… I know, I know. I thought I'd post three or four days ago, but I didn't. SORRY!!! Christmas was hectic, and this was a tough chapter. I wanted to continue the story beyond this, and had to find a way to make it work; so don't get mad if you don't like!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER/CLAIMER: Idea: mine. Plot: mine. Jake, Coda, Fang's mom, David: mine. Maximum Ride: JP's. Fang: m… damn.**

* * *

FANG'S POV

I watched, heartbrokenly, as Max left my life. Again.

She turned around when she reached the sidewalk, and I raised my hand in a wave. She smiled at me, and I failed to not smile back. I shut the door before she could see my composure broken. My smile flipped, and my face crumpled right before I did.

I leaned against the door, holding my head in my lap.

Everything was just so WRONG!

I love Max with all of my heart, but lately it's been hard. I didn't want her to see me like this. She wasn't suppose to know this life I live.

When I turn eighteen, my plan was to find Max, and spend the rest of my life with her. But I'm not so sure now.

I guess I was never sure.

I sighed and leaned back. Coda came over and laid his head on my knee.

"Its tough, isn't it?" He whined in response.

I glanced at David. He was still on the ground, motionless. A darkness swept over me as I schemed.

David would pay.

-----

After I tied him up to a chair, I grabbed a six pack from the fridge, and a case of cigarettes and sat down, leaning against the door.

All I had to do was wait. I had the baseball bat David kept in the garage next to me.

It would all be over soon.

-----

I didn't have long to wait. After about three beers and two cigarettes, David stirred and opened his eyes. "What the… Nick! Let me go!"

I took a swig, and then set the empty bottle down. Make that four beers.

"I don't think so, David." I smirked, an evil gleam playing in my mind. I could only imagine how crazy I looked right now.

"Come on kid, you aren't really gonna hit me with that now are you?" David eyed the bat in my hand.

I answered him by striking him across the chest. David groaned, a pleasurable sound to my ears.

"Nick. You know that you aren't the type of person that will kill a defenseless man. Let me fight you." David talked fast, trying to get me to agree.

The offer was tempting. Let David hit me, think he's doing good, then BAM! One solid blow and he's dead.

"Alright, fine. I'll even let you hit me first." I said while I untied him.

David stood up and massaged his wrists. "Thanks, kid. You know, you're not so bad."

I glanced at him in shock, then got pounded in the face.

I fell to the floor and groaned. David kicked me in my rib cage before I could stand, and an involuntary moan escaped my lips.

I grabbed his leg and pulled him down to the floor. I grabbed the bat lying next to me.

It was all over before he had a chance to scream.

* * *

MAX'S POV

I called Iggy.

"_Hello?" _His voice was heavy with worry.

"Hey."

"_Max! We I mean, Nudge was scared you ran off with Fang," _He laughed, _"So, when are you two gonna come find us?"_

I sighed, "He's not coming." Quickly, I explained.

"_Aw, man. That sucks. Maybe I can talk to him?" _Iggy sounded hopeful.

"No," I answered firmly, "I mean, we'll all talk to him… when he cools down." I flashbacked to him, telling me that he loved me. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"_Ok. When are you coming to the hotel?"_

"I'll be there in five."

"_Bye."_

Iggy hung up. Fang's face still played in my mind. I couldn't leave him, not now, not after all the things he told me.

I made a decision. If Fang wouldn't come with us, then at least we'd make his life a little better.

David was going down.

* * *

FANG'S POV

I cleaned up the mess, ditching David's body in the sewer system, with a note reading:

_**I KILLED JAKE KOHLER. TELL HIS PARENTS I'M SORRY.**_

After that was done, and the house was free of blood, I changed into sweatpants, and collapsed on my bed with beer and cigarettes on the floor next to me.

I enjoying the quiet serenity until someone banged on the door. Coda began barking, yet I would have ignored all that until a voice rang out, "Fang! It's Max! Let me in!"

I sighed. "Door's unlocked!" I shouted, hoping it was. I was too exhausted to move.

I detected three sets of footsteps and one dog entering my room. I groaned and braced myself.

Nudge jumped on top of me, screaming in delight. "Oh my gosh! Fang! I heard all about what happened to you, and I'm so sorry! Is it really that bad?! Well, of course it is, but still! Are you scared? I can't believe that he hit you! I mean seriously! Didn't he know that you were an advanced hybrid bird/human that could kick is butt all the way back into the fifteenth century? I mean, if you wanted to, you could _kill_ him with one blow!"

Max stopped the endless words. "Now, sweetie, I'm sure Fang wouldn't kill anyone, right?"

And Max raised her eyebrows at me, like she was sure I was a good boy; one that didn't smoke, who didn't drink, and who certainly didn't kill anyone. She took in my black eye and bruised ribs I had yet to tape up, and her reassuring smile changed into a fierce scowl.

I burst out in a fit of laughter.

When my chuckles subsided, I glanced at Iggy and Max.

Iggy had a complete look of astonishment, from his eyebrows to his chin. His mouth was wide open, like he was trying to catch bugs.

"Ig, shut your mouth, or else it'll dry up." I laughed again.

Then I turned my attention to Max. My angel. Pure hatred shone from her eyes. I knew she only believed in killing the "bad guys," but David was my bad guy. So I had to kill him. My reasons were just.

"So this is what you mean by "I'll take care of it."?" Max hissed.

I shrugged, "Seemed only right to me."

"Only right? Only right!" Resentment played in her voice, "What was right should have been to call the cops the minute I knew you were being abused!"

I sat up. "Yeah! And that would be sure to make headlines! _Mutant Bird Kid Abused by Mom's Boyfriend! __Read all about it_!"

"Oh, and your blog didn't? Everyone knows who we are, so why not bring child abuse to attention?" Max countered. She seemed to be doing that to me a lot lately.

"Because it's _me_ getting abused! Not you, not Iggy, not Nudge, Angel, or Gazzy! It's _ME_!" I shouted at her with so much emotion, I felt myself weaken. I collapsed again onto the bed.

Max didn't say anything, of which I was glad. Iggy did though. "We all know what it feels like to be abused," he started, "but not by our own parents. Not within our family," He moved closer to me and laid his hand on my shoulder, "I was going to be used to make money by my parents, and trust me, that hurt. But all in all, they wouldn't dream of hitting me, because they loved me," he laughed bitterly, "And money…. Fang, I guess what I'm trying to say is we can't relate to the pain you are feeling now. But we are your _true_ family, and we'll always stand by your side, no matter what. Did that sound ok?"

I laughed through tears I didn't know had fallen, "It sounded perfect, Iggy. Thanks."

I blinked and looked at Nudge and Max. They were smiling, even Max, and somehow, I felt hopeful.

"What am I going to do, though?" I asked, turning my attention back to Iggy. But before he could respond, the front door creaked open.

* * *

**HA HA!!! SUSPENSE!!!!**

**READ THIS!!!!!!!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am having a little poll. If YOU the reviewers and readers, want Fang to speak out about David, then say YES in your review.**

**If you don't, then say NO.**

**PLEASE VOTE!!!! YOUR OPINION MATTERS!!!!!! AND IF YOU VOTE, THEN THAT MEANS YOU ALSO HAVE TO REVIEW!!! SO ITS A WIN-WIN FOR ME!!!!**

**and also, i hope you had a merry Xmas!!! and that you will have a happy new year!!!! :)**


	7. New York, New York

**OKAY OKAY!!!! THE VOTES ARE IN!!!! AND......... (suspenseful music)**

**I AM LETTING YOU VOTE SOME MORE!!!!! HA!**

**Yes, i want you to vote AGAIN!!!! I want to see if anyone has changed their mind. And besides, its way too close!! so i'm sorry!!! but please vote yes or no if you want fang to talk about being absued. Either way the story will only GO ON AS LONG AS I WANT IT TO. NO WILL NOT DRAG THE STORY OUT. NEITHER WILL YES. **

**SO VOTE AGAIN PLEASE!!!! YES OR NO!!!!**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA, CODA, JAKE, and DAVID. AND ANY OTHER THING THAT CAME FROM MY IMAGINATION.

* * *

Fang's POV

"David? I'm back!" My mom's footsteps echoed.

"Quick!" I hissed, "Hide!" Nudge and Max dashed under the bed, while Iggy made a run for the closet. I grabbed the closest shirt to me and threw it on. Taking a deep breath I walked out of my room and hollered, "I'm home."

"Nick? Where's David?" Yup. No need to worry why I'm wearing a bloody shirt inside out and have a black eye. But her boyfriend isn't home? Call the cops, someone!

How was I going to tell her? 'Hey, Mom, guess what? I killed your boyfriend! Sorry.' Yeah, I didn't think so. She was looking at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath, "I k…. kept trying to tell you he'd leave. I'm sorry, Mom."

She gasped and dropped her purse on the floor. "What did you do to make him leave? What did you do?!" Mom burst into a fit of hysterias, "No, no, no! First your dad, now David, all my boyfriends leave because of you! Why are you doing this to me?"

I opened my mouth to explain, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I don't want you to hurt."

She glared at me. "If you don't want me to hurt, then get your things and leave. Disappear like you did sixteen years ago. Here," she dug around in drawer, then threw me a set of keys, "I bought you this for your birthday. I guess you can have an early birthday present."

I stared at the keys in shock. "My… birthday?"

"Yes your birthday! Are you slow or something? Tomorrow is your official birthday. You'll be seventeen."

I gaped at her. It'd be the first official birthday I've ever had. "Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"What, Nick? What else could you possibly want from me?" Mascara was running down her olive cheeks.

"Can I have my dad's address?"

She looked at me in shock, but slowly answered, "West 43rd Street in New York City. He lives in one the apartments there, last I checked. Ask around for Michael Underwood."

I nodded started to head back to my room. "Mom?" I turned around.

She looked up, and I knew what I was about to say meant nothing to her.

"I love you."

She blinked. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have ruined my life."

I swallowed and walked back to my room. I started throwing everything in my book bag.

Max looked at me from under the bed. "So are we---"

I cut her off. "There is no we, Max. Not right now. I have to do this alone."

"Do what?" She glared at me, "Hurt yourself?"

"I'm not gonna---" I was interrupted.

"I meant mentally!" She hissed, "What if your dad is just as bad?"

"Then you would think I would be extremely corrupted, wouldn't you?" I could hear my mother bawling in the kitchen. I moved faster, grabbing my jeans.

"Maybe you are."

I froze. "What?"

"You're just as bad as them. You hate everyone around you, and you don't care if you hurt them. You're heartless, emotionless… so fine. Go off, find your daddy, just don't come crawling back to me!" Max spat at me, tears threatening to fall over her eyes.

I finished packing and slung my bag over my shoulder. By this time, Iggy and Nudge had positioned themselves behind Max.

I didn't look her in the eyes. "Your wrong," my voice was insecure and rough, "I do care, more than you could ever imagine. And I have never crawled back to you. It was always the other way around," my voice became husky, "I hope you're happy, Maximum."

I left. There was a rusty, old, blue Impala hidden beneath a sheet in the garage. I recognized it as the one I had been eying in the scrap yard for a few weeks now.

I grinned. David must have fixed it up for me. If it was one thing he was good at, it was fixing cars.

I jumped in and revved the engine. I grinned in satisfaction as the car came to life. I tossed my bag in the backseat and pulled out of the garage and into the empty street.

I saw Max, Iggy, and Nudge take off and fly way above, so I could just barely see them. They were headed to New York too, to visit Angel and Gazzy.

I sighed. _Let's hope we don't run into each other._

Max must have been thinking the same thing, because they sped way up, and soon were out of sight.

I smiled, glad I wouldn't have a constant reminder of pain.

I turned on the stereo and my smiled widened as I began to sing along.

"These little town blues,

are melting away

Im gonna make a brand new start of it - in old New York

And if I can make it there,

Im gonna make it up to you -

New York, New York!"

* * *

**And thanks to all the reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!! **

**ALSO, - EVIL-max- you gave me a really good idea!!! thanks!!! (just not positive if i can use it)**

**AND Maximum Writers - Your idea is brilliant, but I'm not sure if I could stand Fang's mom finding out the truth. I took serious consideration the the idea, though. **

**And please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please VOTE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe this chapter has changed your mind!!!!!! AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER FANG WILL EITHER SPEAK OUT AGAINST ABUSE OR KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!!!! SO VOTE!!!!!! **


	8. Michael Underwood

**I have finally posted!!!!!!!!! No complaining please!!!!!!!!!! I'm extremely busy!!!!!!!!! But here it is!!!!!!! I only own my ideas!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Damn it!" I swore as yet another New Yorker cut me off. I made a rude gesture at the red light before speeding off again. Luckily, us mutant bird freaks have an invisible GPS in our brains, so I knew that in 4.5 miles I would be turning left without help from Onstar or some stuck-up machine that thinks its always right.

I swallowed nervously. Max's words haunted me the entire trip - _"What if your dad is just as bad?" "….You're heartless, emotionless… so fine. Go off, find your daddy, just don't come crawling back to me!" _

What if she was right? What if my dad is worse than my mom and David were? Am I really heartless? I know for a fact that I'm not emotionless, because the pain I'm feeling of losing her and the Flock is too great to pass off as anything but.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I almost missed the turn lane. Quickly I put on my blinker and zoomed in, cutting off a twenty-some girl in a Porsche who gave me a dirty look.

I turned onto West 43rd Street and parked between a tricked out SUV and a pickup. I glanced around. Buildings rose up twenty stories above me, people were everywhere, and my nerves were eating me alive.

I took a deep breath, climbed out of the car, and headed towards the first building.

The lobby's air-conditioning was turned up, and I suppressed a shiver as I approached the front desk. The front desk lady shot me a reproachful look, and I realized I probably looked like a bum.

I cleared my throat, and she sighed, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, does Michael Underwood live here?"

The woman's eyes opened wide. "And you are?"

"His… son." I answered hesitantly.

"Oh. I'll… I'll just call his suite and see if he is available. Hold on a sec, hun."

I waited patiently as she spoke briefly with my father. After hanging up she smiled, "Apartment 2000. All the way up. Have a good day!"

It amazed me what a simple name could do for you. I grinned to myself as I pressed the 20 button.

Surprisingly, I got to ride all by myself. People gave me suspicious looks as the doors opened and waited out in the hall as they closed. I guess I looked worse than what I thought.

Finally, I reached the twentieth floor. The doors opened and I expected to step into a hallway, but instead I was in a Hi-Tec living room with a sixty-inch flat screen TV, a fancy black leather wrap-around couch, and a stereo system that was playing something emotive.

_This lullaby is only a few words_

_A simple run of chords_

_Quiet here in this spare room_

_But you can hear it, hear it_

_Wherever you may go_

_I will let you down_

_But this lullaby plays on..._

"Come on in, Nick! I'm in the kitchen," The voice startled me, and I began to walk towards the open doorway slowly.

A tall, fit man with an olive complexion and trimmed dark hair gave me a half smile as he prepared a sandwich. I was shocked to discover it was like looking at a mirror, only older.

"Would you like one?"

I managed to nod, and he began to spread mayonnaise on a slice of white bread. "Is turkey OK with you?"

"Yes, thanks. Nice music." I took a step towards him.

He grinned again, "Thomas Custer, _This Lullaby._ It reminds me of you."

"Me? Why?" I blinked.

"Because I let you down. I left you, and when I heard your mother had given you away, I was furious. I tried to find you, but the government hid you from me. Here's your sandwich." Michael said with such emotion, I involuntarily flinched.

He handed me the plate and I sat down at the counter across from him. We ate in silence until I broke it, "M---Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"Why am I here?"

He glanced up at me, his gaze piercing. I wondered if that was how I looked. "I think that's a question only you can answer."

"I know. What I meant was- why did you invite me in?" I asked, truly curious.

My dad looked surprised. "You're my _son_. You have no idea how much I regret leaving you and your mother. I would take it back if I could."

I blinked again, imagining a normal live. I would never be chased, or shot, but I would never have met the Flock. I would never have heard Nudge ramble, Gazzy laugh, listen to Iggy sarcastic tone, hug Angel, or see Max smile.

"Michael, I'm sorry, but I'm in the wrong place. This isn't me. I got to go." I stood up and headed toward the door.

"Nick, wait! Can't you stay a little bit? Take a shower, tell me about those bruises, sleep? Just a day?" He begged, grief already showing in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, really. Thanks for the sandwich." I opened the elevator door and started to step in.

"I can't let you go." There was a hostile tone in his voice that be came more pronounced with the click of a safety being turned off.

"What are you doing?" I spun around to face him.

"They paid me an offer I can't refuse for me to bring you to them. Sorry, kid."

He cocked the gun.

* * *

**Cliffe!!!!!!!!!!! So sorry for all the paitent readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its really choppy, but the next chapter will be a biggie, so be prepared!!!!!!!!!!! AND i don't own _This Lullaby_ by Sarah Dessen. Did any of you catch the reference???? =D**


	9. Someome Else

**A/N: I'm mega-ly sorry it took me forever and a trillion days to upload this!!!!! i hope its worth your wait!!!!**

**I don't anything but the idea.**

* * *

Fang's POV

I was already moving before good ol' dad even fired. I guess that's what years of training and being on the run does to you. Can't say that I minded.

The bullet clipped my shoulder, but just barely.

I dove behind the couch. The elevator door was only a few feet away, but Michael was advancing. "Michael, you don't want to do this. Listen, I'll let you turn me in, as long as you don't kill me. Alive is better than dead. They'll pay you more." I was rambling, an act I rarely did, but almost dying at your father's hands can do that to you.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm your son."

Michael hesitated, and I jumped towards the elevator, slamming into the button, but my speed didn't help me any. I felt the bullet tear into my thigh, and I groaned.

"Let's see how far you'll get with that." Michael frowned, "I'm really sorry."

I snorted "That's what they all say." I pressed down on the wound, but the blood seeped through my fingers. The elevator dinged open, and Michael and I both froze.

He raised the gun, "I dare you to try it."

I didn't answer, just waited. Finally, right as the doors started to slide shut; I jumped in and pressed myself against the wall.

"Damn it!" Two bullets lodged themselves into the wall. I sighed in relief, but tensed. It wasn't over yet. There was no way Michael could beat the elevator, but he could have security waiting. I decided to stop the elevator on the 6th floor and take the fire escape. I limbed to my car, getting dizzier with each step.

Finally I made it to the 67 Impala. I jumped in and sped away. I drove for approximately twenty miles before the dizziness became too much to handle, so I pulled over to the side of the road. Before the car completely turned off, I was already gone.

* * *

Max's POV

I forced Nudge and Iggy to fly fast, only to get far enough ahead of Fang. Ugh. Even thinking his name made me see flames.

After 7 hours of flying with a 5 hour sleep break, the streets of New York were finally behind us and I was swooping down onto Angel and Gazzy's driveway. It was 7AM but Angel was already running out to welcome us.

"Max!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Hey sweetie! How've you been?" I smiled down at her.

"Good. Where's Fang?" She asked as she moved on to hug Nudge and Iggy.

"He couldn't make it." Iggy, the current hug-ee, answered briefly.

"He's in trouble." It wasn't a question. Angel's blue eyes explored mine.

"No. He's looking for his dad." I smiled at my Angel.

She seemed to accept that answer, and led us inside. "Gazzy and Total are still asleep. They rarely get up before 9. And Akilia is with my daddy in the family room."

It felt so weird to be in Angel's and Gazzy's house about to meet their real dad. I still feel like their mom, and he better meet my standards or else…

"Daddy? Max, Nudge, and Iggy are here."

A man with blonde shag hair came forth with Akilia at his heels. He grinned at us. "Hi! I'm Connor. Angel's told me everything about you."

I studied thoroughly before shaking his hand. It was apparent where Angel and the Gasman got their looks, except for their eyes. Connor's were a welcoming brown instead of blue.

"You guys must be tired; do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping?"

Angel grabbed his hand, and he smiled down at her. Everybody say it with me now…. _Awwww!_

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Iggy answered for me.

As Connor and Angel led us up the stairs, I took in how big their house was. Angel and Gazzy must love it.

"Oh, we do, Max! It's amazing!" Angel skipped up ahead. "Nudge, you can sleep in my room, Max you can have the one across the hall, and Iggy, Gazzy has a bunk bed in his room, you can sleep in there."

As everyone dispersed to their rooms, I paused and faced Connor. "Thanks…for everything."

He nodded. "I should be thanking you, for taking care of them for so long."

Now it was my turn to nod. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Sweet dreams, Max." Connor walked back downstairs.

"Fang's in trouble." I jumped. Angel had snuck up behind me.

"Honey, no he's not--"

She cut me off before I could finish. "I can feel it, Max! He's hurt! He needs you!" She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes expectantly.

I hesitated, but only for a moment. "Well, he's going to have to find someone else to need." And with that, I entered my room and shut the door.

* * *

**I know its short, and I apologize. **

**?---- does anyone else watch Degrassi? - its my current obsession besides Sarah Dessen novels lol**


End file.
